A Song of Ice N' Fire
__NOEDITSECTION__ :A Song of Ice N' Fire - motto /phrase TBA . '' This is where you write about your Alliance. You can replace the Banner to the right with the Banner for the Fealty that is most appropriate for you (if there is one). '''Background' A Song of Ice N'Fire is a growing and performing alliance. Alliance goals are set and achieved, and our leadership is active and engaged. We welcome new members, and active participation. You will not just be a member to produce items for camps, we want to get to know your strengths, and we want to see all members to realise their potential alongside the alliance performance. We welcome fighters, item crafters, strategists, all players - who have an interest in participation, and enjoy the reward of seeing alliance power increase. Achievements You can make this page however you wish it to look, and add whatever sections you wish to add, so long as the following sections are on the page somewhere. To change the image above to a customised Banner for your Alliance, click on Replace (hovering in the top right corner of the image). After choosing your file and clicking on "Upload", please click on More Options and RENAME your image (for example: Alliance Name Banner.jpg). ::WARNING: If you use Word or a Text Editor like Notepad to create content for your page, DON'T copy and paste it into the Wiki. Word and other editors put in code that just confuses the Wiki. Instead, convert your text into "plain text" and THEN copy and paste it in. Then once it's here, you can reformat it how you like using the icons above. 'Benefits' * * * 'Expectations' * * * 'Leadership' Leader: Officers: * * * 'How to Join' If you have any restrictions on membership, this is the place to make it. If you have open membership and wish to list the links people can use to join your Alliance on this page, use the template below (you will need to edit the URL using the link icon above and replace "ALLIANCE_ID" with the ID number for Alliance - it can be found on the Settings page for your Alliance in the game). To join our Alliance, click on the relevant link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate =Delete This Section After Actioning= Add a Category and then delete this line and everything underneath it If your Alliance has sworn Fealty to one of the Great Houses, tag them to the appropriate Category for that house... *Dornish Alliances *Dragonlord Alliances *Falonlord Alliances *Growing Strong Alliances *Ironborn Alliances *Lion Alliances *Riverlord Alliances For those that have sworn Featly to House Stark, you will need to specify TWO Categories... *Northmen Alliances **Direwolf Alliances **Flayed Man Alliances For those that have sworn Featly to House Baratheon, you will need to specify TWO Categories... *Stormlord Alliances *Stormlords of Dragonstone Alliances *Stormlords of Kings Landing Alliances Some of you may wish to Tag yourselves *Stormlords for Robert's Bastards Alliances Some of you may not swear fealty to a Great House *No Fealty Alliances Category:Alliances